


Love and Comfort

by LetUsDoThisAgain



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and aaron, can everyone just please be happy it is all i want, just let kevin be happy, kevaaron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetUsDoThisAgain/pseuds/LetUsDoThisAgain
Summary: Kevin had never thought he could have this, but maybe it can be okay.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Love and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hm so. I decided the fandom needs more kevaaron and that's what this is. Completely self indulgent.

Kevin sat in a bean bag chair, controller in his hands, trying his hardest to pay attention to the video game on the television. In the corner of his eye he could see Aaron, hunched forward with his eyes focused on beating Kevin. This is going to be almost the tenth round Kevin will lose to Aaron. Aaron is going to get bored of Kevin and then where will he be.  
Certainly not any closer to what he wants. What can never happen. The… feelings Kevin wants nothing more than to forget about.

He wishes he had never realized why his eyes linger on the shape of Aaron’s lips, the curve of his cupid’s bow. The slope of his cheeks, and how easy it would be to grab hold of his jaw and guide his mouth to his.

Of course, it’s all just a fantasy. Aaron is painfully straight, breaking up with Katelyn last month notwithstanding. Kevin just turns his attention back to the game right in time for his character to be slain once more.

Aaron falls back with a groan and tosses his controller to the side, “Okay that’s enough man, what’s up?” 

Kevin pauses, “I don’t know, I guess I’m just not feeling it today.” He looks to the side, ashamed of the thoughts consuming every part of his brain. Aaron looked confused, but then let his head drop.

Before he had realized what was happening, Aaron had slipped off his beanbag and moved to sit by Kevin’s side. Kevin was so much taller than Aaron, but in that moment, it felt as if Aaron had borrowed all of it. Kevin looked at him in surprise, but he couldn’t get any words out before his eyes zeroed in on Aaron’s. The way they had softened ever so slightly and how much it could transform his entire face.

It could have been years before Aaron spoke up, “what’s wrong?” The corners of his mouth were turned down, concern blanketing his face. 

“I… “, Kevin didn’t even know what to say. “I just- you’re so beautiful, no that’s not-“, Kevin jerked his hands through his hair roughly, whipping his head away from Aaron. He could feel Aaron stiffen next to him, but after a second his body relaxed, and ever so slowly, Aaron placed his head on Kevin’s shoulder.

“What are you doing-“ Aaron just interrupted him, “I don’t know. Just, just be quiet for a moment.” The silence was deafening, and Kevin’s mind raced. Was Aaron just humoring him? Or had he realized Kevin’s awful feelings for him and was trying to figure out how to let him down easy? Maybe he was just disgusted and couldn’t even form enough words. However, Aaron’s voice interrupted him before he could spiral anymore.

“You know why I broke up with Katelyn?” Aaron started, “I realized that I focused too much. Too much on the green of your eyes, and how much they sparkle in the sun. The glint in your eyes when you score an impossible goal, the way I always look forward to the nights where it’s just us, and we have all the time in the world.”

All the air in Kevin’s lungs escaped, Aaron’s words leaving him empty. “I..”, he started, but Aaron stopped him. “I’m not done yet.”

“After a while, every time I was with Katelyn, all I could do was compare her touches to how yours would feel in her place. How instead of soft hands holding my hand, I imagined large, calloused hands holding mine instead. I realized that I wasn’t being fair to Katelyn. She didn’t deserve that, so I ended it.”

Kevin was silent. He didn’t know what to do next. He’d never even been in a relationship before. Sure, there was Thea, but they had officially ended that in Kevin’s second year at Palmetto. His entire life had just been exy, he didn’t have time for anyone else.

But recently Kevin has been wondering what it’s like, to have someone to hold. Someone that he could love, and Aaron was telling him now that he could have that. Maybe Kevin could have something other than exy. 

Kevin finally allowed himself to turn and look at Aaron. He was looking up at him now, and he had never looked better. Kevin had never wanted to kiss anyone more than now. Kevin met Aaron’s eyes in a silent question, and Aaron nodded. A tiny tip of his head and that was all it took. Grabbing Aaron’s jaw ever so gently, and slowly their lips met.  
Kevin’s entire world stopped. Aaron’s lips were so, so soft, and everything he had ever allowed himself to dream of. Aaron’s hands slipped around Kevin’s waist and pulled him closer, and Kevin allowed his hands to slide up into Aaron’s hair, pulling on it ever so slightly.

Aaron gasped, and Kevin took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. It couldn’t have been more than 10 minutes, but it felt like eternity, when they finally pulled away. They were panting, and Aaron’s lips lifted into one of the brightest smiles Kevin had ever seen from him. Kevin was sure he had a smile to match.

“So…” Kevin started. Aaron just laughed, a beautiful sound. “So.”

Kevin started rambling, “I’ve never done this before, and I honestly don’t even know what I’m doing but I don’t want to just do this one time. I really, really like you and I want to keep doing this some more. I want to take you on a date, and I want to hear all about your day and- “ 

Aaron stopped him, “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” 

Kevin’s jaw dropped, stunned. But his smile quickly returned, even bigger than before.  
“Yes, yes I want to be your boyfriend.”

~

The next day at practice, the foxes shared confused glances as they watched Kevin and Aaron together. The easy smiles they shared between each, the too long touches they shared, the way they seemed to gravitate towards each other even more than usual.

They were always a pair but later in the locker room everyone would finally understand what had really happened when they see Kevin give Aaron a gentle, shy kiss on the cheek.

Everyone on this team had suffered, but the foxes were learning more and more how to find love with each other. Acceptance, Kevin thought, was something he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> So i hope you enjoyed it :) This is actually my first ao3 post so if you want you can leave a comment with some suggestions ...


End file.
